Harry Potter and the Forbidden Army
by Lethal Rocker
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter finds out that there is not always white and black, good and evil? Not everything is simple... R/R! I'm not a serious author, so don't expect much, but i'm trying to write serious for once!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else (unless I do own them, in that case they are mine, and not J.K Rowlings.)  
  
On to chapter one!  
  
It was a sunny day out, in the middle of August. The Dursleys were at the beach. Aunt Petunia was trying to tan her pale body, and Uncle Vernon was reading the muggle newspaper uncle a flowered umbrella. Dudley was pushing a little kid into his sand castle, and stomped on the rest of the castle.  
Dudley soon got bored, and kicked a boy, and started playing with his Frisbee with Stephen, a new friend of his, whom he found while boxing. Stephen was his right-hand man now, in his gang. Everyone who saw laughed silently at watching a chubby boy running down the beach with his fat bouncing up and down. They dared not laugh out in fear he might beat them up, though.  
A boy about the age of sixteen, with messy black hair and a too small outfit closed his emerald eyes, and listened to the sounds of the beach. The seagulls squawking, and the kids, away from Dudley, were laughing. He heard the waves come crashing on the shore, and listened to the sound of the ice cream truck. Unfortunately, he couldn't see any of this. He was in the trunk of Uncle Vernon's station wagon. Harry Potter sighed. He was bored, but grateful that he wasn't out there, being shoved around by Dudley and Stephen. He took a deep breath of the ocean breeze. Aunt Petunia at least had cracked the windows, so Harry would not suffocate, but Uncle Vernon scoffed.  
"That would do us all a great favor!" Dudley laughed at this remark.  
"You said it, Dad! But why are we here? There's nothing to do!"  
"You will soon find out, son! But why don't you take Stephen, and go around the beach."  
Harry Potter waited to go home. He had enough, waiting 3 hours in the trunk. He had nothing to eat but a warm salami, mustard, mayo and ketchup sandwich. Dudley had purposely put mayo on it, to make the sandwich take horrible. Harry was fine with mayo in other things, but warm mayo makes you sick. Harry tried to avoid eating the mayo, so he had the salami, which was luckily not touching the mayo.  
He looked out the window, and saw Dudley and Stephen picking on a boy, and stole his money and his Ice Cream. Harry shook his head in disgust.  
"If I could do magic outside of Hogwarts, I would, just to straighten Dudley out!" He thought to himself. He lay back down, and was about to count to a million, for the third time that day.  
Finally, Harry heard the car start when he reached 812,584. He silently said "Thank You!" while looking at the roof of the car.  
Harry was expecting a smooth ride home, but that didn't happen. He was bouncing around in the trunk, hitting the sides and the cage, which separated him from the Dursleys and Stephen. Harry, when he bounced, caught a glimpse of what was wrong. It wasn't the road it was the driver.  
"No! No! No! Put it to the Drive position!" Uncle Vernon was shouting at Dudley.  
"It IS in the Drive position!" Dudley yelled back.  
"I thought that you'd be ready, now that you are sixteen, but I was wrong! You have it in the Rear position!"  
"Ohhh! That's why those trees were running past us."  
Harry stifled a laugh. He hadn't laughed since he left Hogwarts. So far, he hadn't had any news from anyone. He laughed again remember Draco Malfoy bouncing up and down, like he had just done in the trunk, as a ferret. He then felt sad, that he hadn't gotten a single owl about anything yet.  
Uncle Vernon took over the steering again, and Harry let his thoughts wander from talking to Hermione Granger, Kissing Cho Chang, Laughing with the Weasleys, and all of the events that happened in his fifth year, which was last year. He was changing his thoughts to Hagrid and Grawp, his half brothers when the car screeched to a halt at 4 Privet Drive. Harry fell out of the trunk as Uncle Vernon opened the trunk.  
"All Right! Up to your room, and don't come down 'til supper! I don't want Dudley's friends to see what a freak we have in our house."  
Harry didn't complain, and was happy that he had an excuse to escape from Dudley and Stephen who were having the gang come over to have snack. They were then going to go to the park, and hang around. Harry didn't want to hang around to become a punching bag for the gang, so he dashed inside the Dursley's house, which was looking nice as this summer it had actually rained. Once he got inside, he immediately bolted upstairs into his room.  
He looked around, and saw his trunk full of Hogwarts stuff in the closet, Hedwig's cage in the corner, and his bed on the side. The room was quite messy, with his clothes and books strewn about the floor. Harry heard the gang entering the house, and tried to ignore them. He flopped onto the bed, and was about to take a nap, when his barred window broke, and something fell through the window.  
  
(Mwehehe! Cliffhanger! Is it an agent of the Dark Lord? Or is it a rock thrown by Dudley's gang to get Harry in trouble? Or is it finally some news from the Wizarding world? You take the vote and choose his fate! Vote on Reviews! Majority wins! Or if I don't like what won, I'll go to the second place, and if I don't like that, I'll go to third place, and so on until I find something I like! You can also make your own thoughts on what should happen and post that! Have fun! I'll be doing this every chapter I can!) 


End file.
